Was it Love?
by Pluckjes x
Summary: Een Sneep fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1  
**  
---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
Ritmisch waaiden mijn haren met de wind mee. Omhoog, de lucht in, en weer omlaag, om op mijn schouders te rusten. Zachtjes streek de wind in mijn gezicht en droogde het mijn tranen. Langzaam bracht ik mijn hand omhoog, om de volgende traan van mijn natte wang te vegen. Ik stond in de Uilenvleugel, van Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus. Mijn blik gleed naar mijn andere hand, die trillend een rolletje perkament vast hield. De inktletters waren hier en daar wat gevlekt, door mijn tranen. Terwijl ik tegen een muur leunde en weer voor me uit staarde, kwamen alle herinneringen weer in me boven. Een schuldgevoel vulde mijn hart en mijn gedachten. Ik was zomaar weggegaan, ben nooit meer teruggeweest. Ik wist zeker dat ze mij hier de schuld van zouden geven. Toen ik tussen de regels door las, leek het ook wel zo te zijn. Vreemd, hij had er zelf voor gekozen dit te doen en ik kon dan ook niet begrijpen waarom ik daarop werd aangekeken. Achter mij hoorde ik de deur open gaan. Voetstappen volgden en ik hoorde de deur met een zachte klap weer in het slot vallen.  
"Jij hier? Ik had niet verwacht dat een modderbloedje als jij post zou moeten versturen. Nu ik erover nadenk... Dat zal vast ook wel niet het geval zijn. Jij hebt geen vrienden."  
Die ijzige stem die deze woorden spraken, de intonatie die zo stekend en kwetsend was. In andere omstandigheden had ik allang geweten wat ik terug moest snauwen, maar ik had er geen zin in. Niet nu, niet op dit moment. Ik was in de war, gekwetst en verdrietig. Iemand als hij kon ik er nu niet bij gebruiken. Langzaam draaide ik me om en keek ik in zijn kille ogen. De schrik bij het zien van mijn betraande gezicht was duidelijk in die ogen af te lezen, maar vlug werd die blik weer even hatelijk en kil als altijd.  
"Houd je mond, Severus.", snauwde ik. Ik beende weg, trok de deur open en trok die niet veel later hard achter me dicht. Alleen maar omdat ik van Griffoendor was en hij van Zwadderich, dacht hij dat hij me altijd mocht beledigen en kwetsen. Eerst liet ik hem zijn gang maar gaan, wat kon mij het nou schelen? Ik liet het over me heen komen, schudde het van me af en het was klaar. Maar langzamerhand kreeg ik er steeds meer genoeg van dat Severus telkens weer op me zat te vitten en beledigende opmerkingen naar mijn hoofd slingerde. Ik was niet de enige die hier zo over dacht. James en zijn trouwe volgelingen dachten er net zo over en lieten het hem dan ook altijd maar al te graag weten. Hoe vaak had Severus nu wel niet ondersteboven in de lucht gehangen? Ik was de tel kwijtgeraakt, en ondanks het feit dat ik het al zo vaak had zien gebeuren, verveelde het me niet. Verre van. Ik stond op de eerste rij en lachte. Het was bevredigend te zien dat hij beledigende opmerkingen naar zijn hoofd kreeg geslingerd, dat hij telkens weer te grazen werd genomen. Zoals hij altijd bij mij deed.

Mijn voeten veerden zacht in het gras toen ik het veld bij het meertje op liep. De zon brandde op mijn huid en was warm. In de schaduw zitten, dan maar. Bij de bomen liet ik me zacht op de grond zakken en leunde ik tegen de boomstam aan. Het rolletje perkament rolde ik weer uit. Mijn ogen schoten voor de zoveelste keer over de regels en de woorden heen. Het leek niet tot me door te willen dringen. De woorden stonden op mijn netvlies gebrand, maar ik wist er de betekenis niet van. Nog niet. De tranen die ik zo-even in de uilenvleugel had gelaten waren tranen van woede en verdriet. De echte klap zal morgen komen, als ik mijn vader in Zweinsveld zou treffen. Hij zal er vast geen doekjes om winden en met zijn priemende vinger naar mij wijzen, om de schuld aan mij toe te wijzen. Geroezemoes om me heen haalde me uit mijn gedachten, een welbekende lach deed me opkijken. Twee meiden van mijn leeftijd kwamen aangelopen, gearmd en allebei blond. Met een brede glimlach kwamen ze bij me zitten.  
"Hey.", groette de langste van hen, Sharon.  
"Hey.", mijn begroeting was vergezeld met een zucht en een emotie.  
"Wat scheelt er?", de kleinste van het stel, Mindy, ging aan de andere kant naast me zitten en keek me vragend aan. Ze hadden al van een afstand gezien dat er iets was, en nu ze allebei naast me zaten konden ze duidelijk zien dat ik had gehuild. Ik stak het rolletje perkament in de lucht.  
"Familie problemen.", was het enige wat ik zei.  
Meteen werd het perkament uit mijn handen gerukt door Sharon. Ze rolde het uit en keek op toen ze de vlekken zag.  
"Hoe wil ik nu kunnen lezen wat er staat?", grijnsde ze. Een kleine glimlach van mij, gevolgd door een schouderophaling.  
"Ik kan het jullie ook wel vertellen."  
"Doe maar niet.", zei Mindy. "Dan zit de kans erin dat je gaat huilen en moeten wij ingespannen luisteren voordat we snappen wat je zegt."  
Ik schudde even lachend mijn hoofd.  
"Zo... Dus je ontmoet morgen je vader.", Sharon had de brief gelezen en gaf deze aan Mindy.  
"Ze geven mij de schuld."  
"Dat dacht ik al."  
Er viel een stilte en ik keek Sharon even aan.  
"Ik wil niet. Mijn vader hoeft me niet aan te wijzen met dat vingertje en mij verwijten te gaan maken. Ik weet al wat zij denken en wat zij hiervan vinden."  
"Kom op, Sake, alsof het jou schuld is dat zijn geliefde vriendinnetje hem verlaten heeft!"  
Mindy was altijd recht voor z'n raap, zo ook nu.  
"Het gaat me ook niet om háár, Min.", zei ik. Ik had een hekel aan die Dreuzelvrouw, maar ze was nou eenmaal het vriendinnetje van mijn vader en mijn vader was niet van plan zijn relatie met haar te beëindigen omdat ik haar totaal niet mocht.  
"Het gaat mij erom dat de hele familie mij hier de schuld van geeft, dat ze vinden dat ik haar de hele zomervakantie heb geterroriseerd!"  
"Die neefjes van jou konden dat anders ook goed.", merkte Sharon op.  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Sharon had een punt, en ook al wist ik niet waarom mijn vader me zo graag wilde spreken morgen, ik had er geen goede gedachte bij.  
"Wees niet bang, Sake, jij gaat morgen niet alleen.", zei Mindy, die een arm om me heen sloeg en me tegen zich aan trok. Sharon legde haar hand op die van mij en kneep er even zachtjes in.  
"Precies.", zei ze. "Wij gaan samen."  
"Samen staan we sterk.", glimlachte Mindy.  
Samen staan we sterk. Maar uiteindelijk moest ik de klappen wel opvangen die mijn vader uit zou gaan delen met zijn scherpe tong en zijn verwijten. Gelukkig had ik twee geweldige vriendinnen die me hier door zouden helpen en me zouden steunen. Door dik en dun, zoals we elkaar plechtig hadden beloofd toen we elkaar in het eerste jaar op Zweinstein leerden kennen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

---------------------------------  
Severus  
---------------------------------  
Mijn vader had een brief gestuurd. Ik zat aan het ontbijt met enkele afdelingsgenoten en herkende de enorme uil meteen. Stom beest. Ik had er een hekel aan, net zoals ik een hekel had aan mijn vader. Hij was een vreselijke man, sloeg mijn moeder en had zijn handen ook wel eens in mijn richting laten wapperen. Enkel en alleen omdat ik vond dat hij een Dreuzel niet op deze manier hoorde te behandelen. Nadat ik mijn toast naar binnen had gewerkt, schreef ik terug. Kort en krachtig. Uitgebreide woorden waren voor mijn vader niet van belang. Het ging hem niets aan wat er zich hier allemaal afspeelde en wat ik allemaal mee maakte. Het kon hem toch niets schelen, dus waarom zou ik dan uitgebreid antwoorden op zijn brief? Lange brieven waren meer voor mijn moeder bestemd, zij leek tenminste wél oprecht in mij geïnteresseerd te zijn.  
"Moet je zien, daar heb je ze weer!"  
Ik werd aangestoten en keek meteen op. Drie meiden, twee blonde en één donkerharige. Ze kwamen de Grote Zaal ingelopen en hadden er duidelijk al een uurtje les op zitten. De overvolle tassen gaven aan dat ze nog lang niet klaar waren voor vandaag. Naast me werd gelachen.  
"Severusje is verliefd!", werd er plagend geroepen. Ik wendde mijn blik snel van de drie meisjes af en richtte me weer op de brief. Onwillekeurig gleed mijn blik weer naar het drietal, dat aan de tafel van Griffoendor plaats had genomen en lachend wat te eten had gepakt. Een grote uil streek bij één van hen neer, bij de meisje met de donkere haren.  
"Stap dan toch eens op haar af!"  
"Ach, alsof zij ook maar íets zou zien in een Zwaddelaar!"  
Mijn vrienden kibbelden verder over het feit dat meisjes van andere afdelingen best wel eens Zwaddelaars leuk konden vinden, terwijl ik het perkament oprolde en mijn veer en inkt in mijn tas stopte.  
"Wat vind jij, Severus?"  
"Wat kan mij dat nou schelen? Zie je het al voor je? Een Zwaddelaar met een Griffoendor."  
"Vergeet de andere twee afdelingen niet, niet ieder meisje zit bij Sake en haar volgelingen in de afdeling!"  
Mijn hoofd liep rood aan bij het horen van die naam. Ze wisten maar al te goed dat ik iets vaker naar haar keek dan naar de anderen. Hoewel ik het ontkende en het niet had gezegd, leken ze te weten dat ik haar wel leuk vond.  
"Wie zegt dat ik Sake leuk vind?!", snauwde ik. Ik stond op en hing mijn tas over mijn schouder.  
"Het is overduidelijk."  
"Precies."  
"Ik zie jullie later wel, ik moet even naar de Uilenvleugel."  
Met die woorden liet ik het groepje jongens achter. Toen ik langs de Griffoendortafel liep, merkte ik op dat Sake al weer weg was.  
"Hé, Secretus! Niet al het moois van de meisjes afkijken, hè!"  
James Potter. Zijn vriendjes Remus, Sirius en Peter lachten hard en ik negeerde ze. Vlug liep ik verder, zodat een vervloeking uit te sluiten was. Hoewel het dom van ze zou zijn met in een ruimte vol docenten te vervloeken, was het wel typisch iets voor James en Sirius.

Toen ik de deur naar de Uilenvleugel opende, zag ik dat er al iemand anders was met hetzelfde idee. Echter viel het me meteen op dat het Sake was, het meisje van Griffoendor. Het meisje waar ik volgens de anderen verliefd op zou zijn. Maar dat was ik niet. Ze was van Griffoendor en was bevriend met James en zijn maatjes. Ze lachte me uit als ik weer vervloekt werd door één van hen, ze had er de grootste lol in. Waarom zou ik verliefd worden op iemand die mij uitlachte? Lily Evers daarentegen, was een meisje dat het alles behalve leuk vond dat ik zo werd geteisterd door James en zijn gevolg.  
'Was zij maar meer zoals Lily.'  
Ik keek vreemd op van die gedachte en bloosde licht. Als Sake zich nu maar niet omdraaide en het zag, wie weet wat ze er dan van zou gaan denken!  
"Jij hier? Ik had niet verwacht dat een modderbloedje als jij post zou moeten versturen. Nu ik erover nadenk... Dat zal vast ook wel niet het geval zijn. Jij hebt geen vrienden."  
Ik zei het alleen maar omdat ik mijn dekmantel niet op wilde geven, om er verzekerd van te zijn dat Sake niet zou gaan denken dat ik haar aardig zou vinden. Mijn toon was alles behalve vriendelijk, mijn blik was kil, misschien zelfs wel afstandelijk. In mijn hoofd telde ik af, Sake had altijd binnen enkele seconden een snauwende opmerking terug, maar de tijd verstreek en in plaats van terug te snauwen, draaide ze zich langzaam om. Wat ik toen zag bezorgde me kippenvel, liet me even schrikken. De altijd zo harde, zo onverschillige Sake had gehuild. Haar gezicht was betraand, haar ogen waren lichtjes rood gekleurd en haar gezicht stond verre van vrolijk.  
"Houd je mond, Severus.", het klonk enigszins vermoeid, maar vooral verdrietig. Toch snauwde ze het naar me en leek ze de emoties in haar stem te willen verbloemen. Sake slaagde er niet in, ik hoorde het toch en was even uit het veld geslagen. Ze liep me voorbij en trok de deur open. Met een harde knal viel de deur weer in het slot en stond ik alleen in de Uilenvleugel. Verbluft. Verbaasd. Uit het veld geslagen.  
Even leek ik vergeten te zijn waarom ik hier ook al weer was, maar ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten toen een uil met een hoop gefladder en gekras de toren binnen kwam gevlogen.  
"Kom hier, uil. Ik heb je nodig."  
Met veel moeite lokte ik het beest naar me toe en bond ik het rolletje perkament aan zijn poot.  
"Breng dit naar mijn vader, wil je."  
De uil vloog weg en ik bleef alleen in de toren achter. Met een zucht draaide ik me om en verliet ik de uilen, om naar mijn volgende les te gaan. Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, samen met de Griffoendors een blokuur lang. Ik had er geen zin in en keek er tegenop. Een blokuur samen met de Griffoendors betekende vrijspel voor James en zijn vriendjes.

Tegen de tijd dat ik het lokaal binnen kwam gelopen, was iedereen al binnen. Ik was duidelijk de laatste.  
"Neem me niet kwalijk, professor.", verontschuldigde ik me, waarna ik mijn vaste plek bij het raam opzocht en er ging zitten. Ik zat alleen, zoals gewoonlijk. James en Sirius begonnen meteen te smoezen, Peter en Remus luisterden grijnzend mee.  
"Heren, stilte alstublieft. Ik zou graag beginnen met mijn les."  
Slakhoorn richtte zich tot het viertal, net zoals de rest van de klas. Maar ze hoorden het niet en fluisterden gewoon verder.  
"Potter, Zwarts, Lupos, Pippeling!", riep Slakhoorn. "Monden dicht en bij de les blijven."  
Mijn blik gleed van het fluisterende viertal naar Sake en haar twee vriendinnen, die eveneens aan het fluisteren waren met elkaar. In de klas was het doodstil en ook James en de anderen waren stil. De blikken van de rest van de klas gleden nu naar de drie meiden.  
"Nee, ik ga echt niet morgen! Waarom zou ik?!"  
"Je móet, Sake! Als je niet gaat geef je hem gelijk, dan bevestig je zijn gedachten."  
"Daarbij weet je niet waarom hij je wilt spreken, het kan net zo goed om iets anders gaan."  
"Ik weet heel goed dat het niet om iets anders gaat, Sharon."  
"Dames -"  
"Het zou toch kunnen?"  
"Dames -"  
"Nee, je hebt toch gelezen wat er in die brief staat, Mindy! Het gaat echt -"  
"Je moet toch gaan, ik vind -"  
"DAMES!"  
De drie meiden keken geschrokken naar professor Slakhoorn.  
"Fijn, dank u. Kan ik nu verder met de les?!"

De verdere les was langdradig en saai. Afgezien van de uitval die Slakhoorn naar Sake en haar twee vriendinnen deed, was er verder niets bijzonders dat er gebeurde. Verveeld tekende ik figuurtjes op mijn perkament, terwijl ik Slakhoorn ergens ver weg hoorde praten over de simpelste vloeken die er bestonden. Niemand interesseerde het iets, mij in ieder geval niet. Een heel uur lang naar het gezever van Slakhoorn luisteren was nou niet bepaald iets wat ik leuk vond. Ik voelde de warme zonnestralen door het raam op mij neer komen en werd wat loom. Mijn oogleden zakten langzaam dicht en ik was wat aan het knikkebollen. Met een zachte plof viel mijn hoofd op het pas beschreven perkament en was ik in slaap gevallen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
Sharon zat omgedraaid op haar stoel en keek mij en Mindy om beurten aan.  
"Die Secretus staart naar ons, al de hele tijd.", sist ze. "Ik wordt er gek van!"  
Ik keek stiekem even opzij en zag dat Sharon gelijk had. Mijn schouders gingen omhoog en weer naar benden, schouderophaling. Het was niet belangrijk genoeg om me daar nu bezig mee te houden en een opmerking naar hem te maken.  
"Nou en, laat hem."  
Twee vreemde blikken die meteen op me werden gericht. Ik haalde nog eens mijn schouders op.  
"Wat? Ik heb belangrijkere dingen aan mijn hoofd dan dát daar!"  
Ik knikte richting Severus die nu met zijn hoofd op tafel lag en leek te slapen, of iets in die richting. Blijkbaar hadden James, Sirius, Peter en Remus dit ook opgemerkt; achter ons klonk ineens een hard gelach en een hoop gesmiespel. Die waren wat van plan en ik draaide me naar ze om. Sirius keek naar me op en had een vragende blik in zijn ogen.  
"Wat is er?", vroeg hij.  
"Wat zijn jullie van plan?" Een grijns sierde mijn gezicht.  
"Niets.", zei Peter vluchtig.  
"Je zult wel zien...", geheimzinnig blik van James, een geheimzinnige grijns op de vier gezichten. Die grijnzen, die beloofden wat.  
"Sake!", Mindy stootte me aan. Ik draaide me weer om en keek Mindy vragend aan.  
"Wat ga je morgen doen?"  
"Ik ga niet."  
De grijns op mijn gezicht en de afleiding die de jongens me zo-even gaven waren weer weg. Ik was met mijn gedachten weer bij de brief die ik had gekregen. Mindy en Sharon wilden hier tegenin gaan, maar ik kapte ze af.  
"Wat jullie ook gaan zeggen of doen om me zover te krijgen dat ik wel ga; het gaat jullie niet lukken. Ik ga niet, ik wil niet. Klaar. Mijn vader kan de pot op."  
Het feit dat ik zo over mijn vader praatte, was zijn eigen schuld en allemaal door de brief die hij me heeft gestuurd. Ik had geen zin in zijn gezeur over zijn weggelopen vriendin. Ik wilde hem niet de gelegenheid geven om mij de schuld te geven van zijn stukgelopen relatie. Peter stootte me aan en ik keek om.  
"Wat?"  
"Opletten."  
Nauwelijks had hij dat woord uitgesproken, of een regen van propjes viel op Severus neer. Ik zag hem overeind schrikken en hoorde de andere Griffoendors lachen toen ze zagen wat ik ook zag. Sharon en Mindy lachten hard.  
"Kijk nou!", gierde Mindy. "Zijn voorhoofd!"  
"Ik zie het!", lachte Sharon door haar tranen heen. "Wat erg! Sorry, Sake, maar -"  
Ze kon geen woord meer uitbrengen en schoot weer in de lach. Mijn blik rustte op Severus, die niet begrijpend naar de lachende leerlingen om zich heen keek. Tot Mindy iets riep over zijn voorhoofd. Nu pas zag ik het goed. Een hartje, met mijn naam. Waarschijnlijk had hij het net getekend op het perkament voordat hij er met zijn hoofd op in slaap was gevallen. De anderen hadden nu ook pas kunnen ontcijferen wat er op zijn voorhoofd stond geschreven en keken me lachend aan.  
"Hey, Sake! Je hebt een geheime aanbidder!", werd er door de klas geroepen.  
"Je wordt bedankt, Min! Moest je dat nou door de klas heen roepen?!", siste ik boos.  
"Ja, sorry! Maar het is zo grappig en -"  
Haar stem stierf weg bij het zien van mijn boze blik.  
"O, kom op, Sake! Alsof jij dat niet grappig vind!"  
"Sake, moet je niet je nieuwe geliefde begroeten en hem vergezellen?!"  
"Ja, ga naast hem zitten! Hij zit daar zo alleen!"  
"Nee, Mindy, dit is niet grappig."  
Zeker niet nu ik dit soort dingen de rest van het schooljaar naar mijn hoofd geslingerd zou krijgen.

Slakhoorn had moeite zijn lach in te houden en keek de klas nog eens rond. Het was één grote chaos. Een kwartier lang. Hij kon er niets aan doen en lachte hard mee. Zijn bulderende lach galmde door het lokaal en leverde een boze blik van mij op.  
"Niet te geloven!", riep ik boos uit. Meteen was het stil en richtte iedereen de aandacht op mij. Ik greep mijn spullen, propte die in mijn tas en stond op.  
"Een lolletje is leuk, toegegeven, maar dit gaat mij te ver!", tierde ik. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en hing de tas over mijn schouder.  
"Vreselijk wanneer een docent hier niets tegen doet, wanneer de klas alleen maar lacht om het feit dat Severus belachelijk wordt gemaakt. En dan flauwe opmerkingen maken dat ik bij hem moet gaan zitten omdat mijn naam op zijn voorhoofd staat!"  
Achter mij schoten Sharon en Mindy in de lach, en ik moest bekennen dat het nogal stom klonk. James en Sirius lachten hard, ik zag de tranen bij James over zijn wangen stromen en ik beet op mijn onderlip om mijn lach in te houden. Severus had zijn blik strak op mij gericht, terwijl hij probeerde de inkt van zijn voorhoofd te vegen. Ik negeerde zijn blik en keek met opzet niemand aan.  
"Ik neem aan, professor Slakhoorn, dat u verder niet in staat bent uw les te vervolgen?", richtte ik me tot de lachende professor. Hij bracht geen woord uit en lachte nog altijd.  
"Prima, dan ben ik in de Grote Zaal."  
Met die woorden verliet ik het lokaal en begaf ik me naar de Grote Zaal.

---------------------------------  
Severus  
---------------------------  
Een regen van propjes daalde op me neer en deden me opschrikken. Ik schoot overeind en hoorde de lach van James en de anderen door het lokaal galmen. Vreemd, ik had het gevoel dat zij daar achter zaten. Hoe zou dat toch komen. Sarcastisch keek ik naar de Griffoendors, die stuk voor stuk lachten. Ze lachten me uit. Ik had geen idee waarom, die propjes waren toch niet zo dusdanig leuk? Het lachen zou zometeen wel stoppen, bedacht ik me en ik draaide me om. Totdat ik Mindy hoorde roepen.  
"Kijk nou! Zijn voorhoofd!"  
Wat was er met mijn voorhoofd? Meteen kwamen er reacties over een geheime aanbidder van Sake. Bedoelden ze mij? Hoe konden zij dat nou weten?! Mijn blik gleed van Sake naar mijn perkament en bij het zien van de vegen inkt waar voorheen een hartje getekend stond en de naam Sake bij was geschreven, schoot mijn hand naar mijn voorhoofd. Koortsachtig probeerde ik de inkt van mijn hoofd te krijgen, maar het lukte met niet.  
Tot overmaat van ramp moest ook professor Slakhoorn lachen. Vernietigend keek ik hem aan. Een professor hoort zijn of haar leerlingen niet uit te lachen. Boos op iedereen die lachte en boos op mezelf omdat ik in slaap was gevallen, liet ik mijn blik naar Sake glijden. Zij was hier net zo blij mee als ik, zag ik meteen.  
"Niet te geloven!"  
Ze pakte haar spullen en kwam overeind. Meteen was het stil in het lokaal en had iedereen zijn of haar blik op haar gericht. Ze had er genoeg van. Ze ging er iets van zeggen. Zou ze dan toch...? Nee, vast niet. Haar tirade liet een grote indruk op me achter. Ze meende wat ze zei, tenminste dat dacht ik totdat ik zag dat ze haar lach in moest houden toen ze over mijn voorhoofd begon. Even dacht ik dat ze net als Lily was, dat ze toch medelijden met me had en dat ik een kans maakte. Maar ze was een Griffoendor en bij het zien van het feit dat ze op haar onderlip beet om haar lach in te houden, voelde ik een steek. Een steek door mijn hart. Een steek van pijn en van woede. Ze gaf niet om me. Waarom was ik zo stom om te denken dat ze wel iets in me zou zien? Ik was te min voor haar, ze zou haar neus voor me ophalen. Tot mijn grote woede zag ik Sirius niet veel later achter Sake aan het lokaal uit lopen. Die kwal, die slijmerd. Hij wilde iets van Sake, dat zag iedereen. Hij zou mijn concurrentie zijn. En met pijn in mijn hart moest ik toegeven dat ik zou verliezen van hem. Sake zag me nou eenmaal niet staan, en nu hij zo stom was geweest om in slaap te vallen met zijn hoofd op een pas beschreven perkamentrol...  
Een zucht rolde over mijn lippen en ik staarde naar buiten, het lachen om me heen negerend en denkend aan mijn afgang. En aan Sake. Ze zou me nog meer haten dan ze al deed. Ik had mijn kans verspild, als ik al een kans had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
Mijn blik was gericht op mijn voeten. Ze woelden door het water van het meer. Ik had geen honger, en als ik dat wel had was ik nog niet naar binnen gegaan. De gebeurtenis van de afgelopen les zou als een lopend vuurtje door de school heen gaan. Ik had geen zin in gezeur, ik wilde niet nageroepen worden dat ik mijn geheime aanbidder moest opzoeken. Dat hartje en mijn naam op zijn voorhoofd. Dat hoefde toch helemaal niets te betekenen? Hoe graag ik het zelf ook wilde geloven, ik wist dat het niet waar was en dat hij me leuk vond. De zon scheen in mijn gezicht en ik leunde wat naar achteren. Ik ging in het gras liggen en schopte met mijn voeten in het water. De rest van de dag zou ik hier blijven liggen, lekker in de zon en alles om me heen vergetend. Mijn ogen waren gesloten en ik droomde een eind weg. Plotseling viel er een schaduw over mij heen en ik opende mijn ogen. Ik keek recht in het lachende gezicht van Sirius, die boven me hing.  
"Arme meid. Je zal dit de rest van het jaar aan moeten horen!", lachte hij, waarna hij naast me in het gras ging zitten.  
"En wie heeft hier de schuld aan?!", repliceerde ik. Ik kwam overeind en keek Sirius aan. Hij grijnsde.  
"Ik niet."  
"Nee, natuurlijk niet!", zei ik. "Wie dan wel?!"  
Sirius lachte, net als ik.  
"Alsof wij wisten dat hij zijn voorhoofd onder getekend had!"  
Met een grijns keek hij me aan.  
"Wie weet..."  
Hij gaf me een stomp met zijn elleboog en lachend liet ik me weer in het gras vallen, terwijl mijn voeten heen en weer door het water bewogen. Sirius liet me naast zich in het gras zakken en keek me aan. Een hele tijd. Zonder ook maar één woord te zeggen.  
"Serieus, ik had er geen idee van dat Severus een oogje op je had.", zei Sirius plotseling. Ik had mijn ogen net gesloten en opende ze meteen weer toen hij dit zei.  
"Ik ook niet.", zei ik zacht.  
"Zie je hem zitten?"  
De onzekerheid in zijn stem klonk door en ik keek hem verbaasd aan.  
"Weet je wel wat je me vraagt?"  
Sirius knikte, hij was bloedserieus. Zo kende ik hem niet. Hij was altijd met James herrie aan het schoppen. Ik lachte.  
"Kijk niet zo serieus!", zei ik hem. "Je hebt het over Severus! Een Zwaddelaar! Het lijkt wel alsof je ergens bang voor bent."  
Bestuderend liet ik mijn blik over hem heen glijden, maar hij haalde alleen zijn schouders op en zuchtte.  
"Misschien wel, misschien niet.", zei hij.  
"Wat? Je bent toch niet verliefd op me? Of wel?"  
Twijfelend keek ik Sirius aan, die opeens niet meer wist wat hij moest zeggen.  
"Laten we naar binnen gaan, de lessen beginnen zo..."  
Hij stond op en wilde me overeind trekken, maar ik hield hem tegen.  
"Sirius."  
"Wat?"  
"Je ontwijkt mijn vraag."  
"Met een goede reden."  
"En dat is?"  
"Niet voor jou oren bestemd."  
"Doe niet zo flauw." Ik trok mijn schoenen aan en liep met Sirius mee naar binnen. Maar Sirius zweeg over dit onderwerp en hoe ik ook probeerde hem zover te krijgen dat hij iets tegen me zei, hij deed het niet.

---------------------------------  
Severus  
---------------------------------  
Kibbelend zag ik hen het lokaal binnen komen. Een steek ging door mijn hart toen ik Sake aan zijn arm zag hangen en haar hoorde smeken. Jaloezie stak de kop op; bij mij zou ze zoiets niet doen. Nooit. Ze keek me niet eens aan, laat staan dat ze aan mijn arm zou hangen en me zou smeken. Met een zucht richtte ik mijn blik op de boeken voor me. We hadden Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, een oersaai vak. Een vak waar ik een hekel aan had, aangezien James en de anderen dit uur vrij spel hadden en me ongestraft te grazen konden nemen. Mijn blik gleed naar het boekje dat ik voor me had liggen, een schrift. Ik gebruikte het als sinds het eerste jaar als een dagboek. Al mijn belevingen en ervaringen stonden er in geschreven, tot in de details.  
"Secretus, wat heb je daar?!"  
Niet te geloven, die James Potter had altijd in de gaten wanneer hij me ergens mee kon pakken. Vluchtig probeerde ik het schrift in mijn tas te doen, om te voorkomen dat ze dat zouden pakken, maar Peter zag het en griste het snel van tafel. Terwijl de docent eentonig zijn verhaal stond te doen, was de rest van de klas één en al oor. Peter sloeg het schrift open op de bladzijde waar ik vanmorgen op had geschreven.  
"Sake tegengekomen in de Uilenvleugel. Ze huilde en had een brief in haar hand. Hoewel ik gemeen tegen haar deed, voelde ik medelijden met haar. Het meisje leek altijd zo hard en afstandelijk, maar toen ik haar in de toren aantrof, was ze zwak en huilde ze. Ze wist niet eens een opmerking naar mijn hoofd te gooien. Ik wel, en ik voelde me er behoorlijk schuldig over. Het zien van haar tranen en haar menselijkheid gaf me een vreemd gevoel. Warm. Maar Sake ziet me niet staan, ze huppelt constant rond Sirius en-"  
"Genoeg, we hebben onze lol nu wel gehad. Sake zal je niet dankbaar zijn, Pippeling!", gromde Sirius, die bij het horen van zijn naam het schrift uit de handen van de kleine, mollige jongen had getrokken en het bij Severus op het tafeltje gooide. De hele klas had doodstil geluisterd naar wat Peter voorlas en richtte nu de aandacht op mij, nieuwsgierig naar wat ik zou gaan doen. Maar het enige wat ik deed was zachtjes vloekend mijn schrift goed in mijn tas opbergen en de blik van Sake ontwijken.

---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
Mindy en Sharon zaten voor me, ze lachten om wat Severus had opgeschreven. Dit bevestigde het hartje met mijn naam op zijn voorhoofd. Ik was al bang dat hij me leuk vond. Toch verbaasde het me dat het daadwerkelijk zo was; we smeten telkens weer beledigingen naar elkaars hoofd en waren niet bepaald vriendelijk tegen elkaar. Ik ontweek de blik van Sirius toen Peter begon met lezen, hij had me de hele tijd onophoudelijk aangestaard. Bij het horen van zijn naam keek ik pas op. Severus schreef over Sirius. Sirius sprong overeind en was binnen een paar tellen aan de andere kant van het lokaal, waar hij het dagboek uit de handen van Peter griste en het bij Severus op tafel gooide.  
"Het spijt me, Sake, echt waar.", zei Sharon lachend. "Maar ik kan het niet helpen! Het idee alleen al dat -"  
"Ja!", gierde Mindy. "Het idee alleen al dat Secretus een oogje op je heeft!"  
"En dat hij denkt dat het wederzijds zou kunnen gaan worden!", gierde Sharon nu. Beiden kwamen niet meer bij toen ze daaraan dachten en met een woedend gezicht keek ik naar James. Als hij Severus nu voor één keertje met rust had gelaten, was dit nu niet gebeurt en had Sirius me nu niet zo vreemd aan staan kijken. De neiging om op te staan en ook deze les uit te lopen was groot, maar toch maakte ik mezelf wijs dat je niet voor problemen weg moest lopen en dat je ze recht in de ogen moest kijken. Met die gedachten in mijn hoofd, keek ik meteen naar Severus, die zijn blik strak op zijn handen had gericht.  
"Ik zie de lol hier niet van in, Mindy, Sharon.", zei ik koel en afstandelijk. Het was nog altijd doodstil in de klas, op het lachen van mijn twee beste vriendinnen na. In spanning keken ze allemaal naar mij, afwachtend naar mijn verdere woorden. Maar die kwamen niet, in plaats daarvan keek ik naar Sirius, die nog altijd bij Severus en Peter stond en naar mij staarde.  
"Maar je zei zelf dat een lolletje op z'n tijd leuk is!", protesteerde Mindy.  
"Maar blijkbaar snappen sommige mensen -" Mijn blik gleed naar James "- Niet wat de woorden 'op z'n tijd' betekenen!"  
James haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Kom op, alsof jij het niet leuk vind als we Secretus -"  
"Dít, James Potter, is verre van leuk. Dít is het vernederen van een medeleerling, Potter! Het vernederen van mij! Waar twee volle afdelingen bij aanwezig zijn. En dan durf jij nog te zeggen dat ik het altijd leuk vind en dat ik het ook nu maar leuk moet vinden?! Néé, Potter, zo werkt het niet!", brandde ik los. Ik was razend en ik voelde me voor paal gezet door James en Peter. Ik was overeind gekomen terwijl ik zo tegen James tekeer ging. Iedereen genoot van het idee dat Secretus te grazen werd genomen, maar ik vond dit niet leuk meer. Dit ging te ver. Dit werd me te persoonlijk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
Tranen stonden in mijn ogen, ik raasde tegen James en wist niet eens meer wat ik allemaal naar zijn hoofd slingerde. Wat ik wel wist was dat het stil was, dat iedereen met open mond naar me luisterde. Zo kenden ze me niet. Ik was altijd het rustige, stille meisje dat niet snel haar mening zou uiten. Maar zo was ik niet, en zo ben ik nooit geweest. Ik liet mijn mening weldegelijk horen, maar niemand had er ooit naar geluisterd. Deze keer wel, deze keer luisterde iedereen en durfde niemand me te onderbreken. Ik voelde de prikkende blik van Severus op mij gericht, Mindy en Sharon waren eindelijk gestopt met lachen en zagen nu pas in hoe erg dit mij aangreep. Sharon kwam overeind en pakte mijn hand. Ze probeerde me te kalmeren, maar dat wilde niet baten. Het werkte alleen maar averechts. Ik begon tegen haar tekeer te gaan.  
"Altijd maar lachen! Jullie zien te laat wat het met mij doet! Jullie snappen niets van mij!"  
Ik voelde me onbegrepen en alleen. Mindy en Sharon waren mijn beste vriendinnen, maar op momenten als deze kwam het erop aan dat ik er alleen voor stond. Simpelweg omdat die twee te druk waren met fantaseren en lachen. Samen. Met z'n tweeën. Op momenten als deze leek het wel alsof ik er dan niet bij hoorde, en dat maakte me alleen nog maar bozer.  
"We snappen je wel, Sake! Maar we willen af en toe ook eens lachen! Kom op, alsof jij straks als je afgekoeld bent niet met ons mee gaat lachen!", probeerde Sharon, maar het lukte haar niet mij te overtuigen.  
"Nee, dat was ik niet van plan!"  
Een traan rolde over mijn wang en de enige gedachte die ik nog had was proberen zo snel mogelijk dit lokaal te verlaten. Ik wilde mijn tas grijpen en weglopen, maar de hand van Sirius had zich om mijn pols gesloten.  
"Loop niet weg, Sake.", zei hij zacht terwijl hij me strak aankeek. "Blijf hier en laat zien dat ze je niet uit het veld kunnen slaan."  
"Ik loop weg wanneer ik wil, Sirius.", siste ik met tot spleetjes dichtgeknepen ogen, gevuld met woede. "En ik wil nu weg. Weg van deze verschrikkelijke les en -"  
"En wat, Sake?! Waarom wil je nog meer weg?!"  
"Dat zijn jou zaken niet.", siste ik. Ik hing mijn tas over mijn schouder en trok me los uit de sterke greep van Sirius. Maar toen ik hem voorbij liep om naar de uitgang van het lokaal te gaan, greep hij mijn hand beet, zodat ik genoodzaakt was te stoppen en me om te draaien.  
"Vlucht je weg voor Secretus?"  
Net toen de aandacht op mij wat begon te verslappen en er een zacht geroezemoes opsteeg werd me deze vraag gesteld. Meteen waren alle oren weer gespitst. Vreselijk. Ik had een hekel aan ze.  
"Ik vlucht voor niemand, Sirius.", zei ik kwaad. "Ik verlaat deze nutteloze les om me te concentreren op andere dingen."  
"Zoals?!" Sirius leek me niet te geloven, waardoor ik wel antwoord móest geven.  
"Dingen zoals -" Ik haalde het perkament van mijn vader uit mijn tas en stak het in de lucht "- dit."  
Voordat iemand de brief van me af kon pakken had ik het alweer in mijn tas gestopt.  
"Als je me nu los wilt laten? Ik heb betere dingen te doen dan hier te zijn."

---------------------------------  
Sirius  
---------------------------------  
Die kille, afstandelijke blik die ze me wierp terwijl ze dit zei. De kou doorboorde mijn lichaam en langzaam gleed mijn hand over de hare. Ik liet haar los. Ze draaide zich om en beende woedend het lokaal uit. De deur sloeg hard achter haar dicht, waarna meteen een hard geroezemoes om me heen opsteeg. Een arm werd om mijn schouder geslagen.  
"Tja, jongen. Je kan niet alles krijgen wat je wilt!", grapte Remus. Ik keek hem vernietigend aan.  
"Wie zegt dat ik Sake wil hebben?!", gromde ik.  
"Dat hoef je niet te zeggen, jongen, het is overduidelijk."  
James viel Remus bij:  
"Alleen willen jullie allebei niet inzien dat jullie gek op elkaar zijn, Sirius."  
Achter ons viel een boek op de grond. Alledrie draaiden we ons om en zagen we Severus schuldig naar ons opkijken. Hij bukte zich om het boek op te rapen, stopte het in zijn tas en verliet het lokaal.

---------------------------------  
Severus  
---------------------------------  
Zoals Sake tekeerging tegen James, Sharon en later tegen Sirius. Ik had haar nog nooit zo woedend gezien. Het liefst wilde ze waarschijnlijk, net als ik, door de grond zakken van schaamte. Ik in ieder geval wel. Mijn haat jegens James was nu nog groter geworden. Terwijl ik deed alsof ik aan het werk was, luisterde ik mee. Na het dichtslaan van de deur werd dit echter moeilijker, doordat iedereen meende dat nu Sake weg was, ze konden gaan praten. Toch hoorde ik wat James zei, en het deed me pijn.  
_"Alleen willen jullie allebei niet inzien dat jullie gek op elkaar zijn, Sirius."  
_Een schok ging door me heen en ik liet mijn boek op de grond vallen. Drie hoofden draaiden zich naar me om en keken naar me, snel griste ik mijn boek van de grond, propte ik het in mijn tas en stond ik op. De drie blikken negerend, verliet ook ik het lokaal.  
Vlug liep ik door de gangen. Dit was pas de eerste keer dat ik een les verliet zonder toestemming en vóór de tijd dat de les ook daadwerkelijk afgelopen was. Schichtig keek ik om me heen, ieder moment kon ik een docent tegenkomen. En hoe moest ik dan verklaren dat ik op de gangen ronddwaalde en niet in de les zat? Voor mij zag ik Sake lopen, ze was op weg naar buiten. Ik liep een stapje harder en wilde haar spreken, haar zeggen hoe erg ik het vond dat het allemaal zo moest lopen. Ik wilde haar vragen of ze het me kon vergeven. Maar Sake liep te hard en ik kon haar alleen maar inhalen als ik een sprintje zou trekken. Mijn tas hing ik beter over mijn schouder, waarna ik begon te rennen.  
"Sake!", riep ik. Tot mijn opluchting stopte ze en keek ze me verbaasd aan. Ik kwam voor haar tot stilstand en was een klein beetje buitenadem.  
"Sake, luister -"  
"Secretus, waarom volg je me?!", onderbrak ze me met een koele, afstandelijke toon. De blik in haar ogen, die woede die er te lezen was...  
"Ik wilde je zeggen -"  
"Ik hoef niets te horen, Secretus.", snauwde ze. "Ik wil niets meer met je te maken hebben!"  
"Laat het me tenminste uitleggen, Sa-"  
"Ik wil niets van je horen, Secretus!", siste ze. Haar blik was dodelijk en ik besloot dat het misschien beter was als ik haar met rust zou laten. Maar ik was eigenwijs en deed het niet.  
"Luister even naar me, Sake! Voor een paar seconden!"  
"Nee."  
"Sake, toe nou, ik -"  
"Nee, Secretus! Laat me met rust!"  
"Maar Sake -"  
"LAAT ME MET RUST, SECRETUS!"  
Dat brandende gevoel op mijn wang deed me beseffen dat ze me had geslagen. Geschrokken ogen keken me aan. Ik liet mijn hand zacht op mijn wang rusten terwijl ik haar net zo geschrokken aankeek.

---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
Secretus liet me niet met rust. Ik had het hem nog zo gevraagd dat wel te doen. De woede en adrenaline stroomde door mijn lichaam en nam bezit van mijn gedachten. In een opwelling hief ik mijn hand en liet ik die met een klap op zijn wang neer komen terwijl ik riep dat hij me met rust moest laten. Geschrokken van wat ik had gedaan keek ik Severus aan. Ook hij was duidelijk geschrokken van mijn uithaal naar hem.  
"Severus, ik –"  
"Nee, zeg maar niets meer. Je hebt je punt gemaakt.", siste hij naar mij. Met die woorden liep hij weg en liet hij mij alleen achter. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik wilde mijzelf verdedigen, ik wilde hem uitleggen waarom ik hem sloeg, mijn excuses zelfs aanbieden. Maar hij wilde niets meer van me horen.  
"Sake, wat heb je nou gedaan! Zagen wij dat nou goed?!"  
James en de rest van de bende. Ze kwamen aangelopen en zijn grijns was niet te ontkennen. Enorm groot. De twinkeling in zijn ogen verraadde zijn vreugde.  
"Waarom? Hij was toch –"  
"Houd je mond, James.", siste ik hem toe toen hij voor me stond. Sirius keek me bestuderend aan, waarschijnlijk vroeg hij zich af waarom ik hem sloeg.  
"Waar was dat goed voor?", vroeg Remus verbaasd.  
"Hij liet me niet met rust.", antwoordde ik schouderophalend. Ik wendde mijn blik van de drie af toen ik Mindy en Sharon aan zag komen lopen. James had een vreemde schittering in zijn ogen, eentje die ik niet vertrouwde. Waarom bleek al snel:  
"Mindy, Sharon! Hebben jullie het al gehoord? Sake hier heeft onze Secretus geslagen!"  
"Wát? Néé! Sake?", ongelovig keken de twee mij aan. Ik reageerde niet en draaide me om. Ik had wel wat beters aan mijn hoofd dan de roddel die door het kasteel zou gaan lopen. Ik negeerde het roepen van de anderen en liep naar buiten. Ik voelde de zon op mijn gezicht en even sloot ik mijn ogen. Als vanzelf liep ik naar het meer, mijn favoriete plaatsje waar ik altijd te vinden was als ik buiten zat. Vreemd genoeg zat er al iemand. Toen ik dichterbij kwam zag ik tot mijn schrik wie het was. Dat had ik weer.  
"Hoi.", zei ik onhandig.  
Ik ging naast hem zitten en keek hem even aan. Hij negeerde me volledig terwijl hij in het nu bekende schrift aan het schrijven was. Stiekem probeerde ik mee te lezen, maar het lukte niet. Wel zag ik mijn naam staan.  
"Luister eens, Severus, ik –"  
"Ik luister niet, Sake.", onderbrak Severus mij. "Ik weet genoeg, je hebt het duidelijk gemaakt."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
De ongemakkelijke stilte die was gevallen na deze woorden, waren alles behalve prettig. Met een zucht ging ik verzitten. Om ons heen werd het drukker en keken de leerlingen lachend naar ons. Er werd gewezen en er werd gefluisterd. De roddel van Severus die mij leuk vond was natuurlijk als een lopend vuurtje door de school gegaan, gevolgd door de roddel over mijn hand die in zijn gezicht belandde. Ik wendde mijn blik van de studenten af en keek naar Severus.  
"Het spijt me.", meer zei ik niet. Ik keek hem strak aan, maar kreeg geen reactie. Ik zuchtte nog eens en wendde mijn blik af. Het werd drukker om ons heen, de leerlingen werden nieuwsgieriger.  
"Ik had het nooit mogen doen, dat weet ik. En het spijt me."  
Na deze woorden kwam ik overeind, pakte ik mijn tas en liep ik bij hem vandaan, nagestaard door honderden paren ogen.  
"Sake! Wat deed je dáár nou?!", Mindy trok me aan mijn arm bij hen in het gras, aan de rand van het meer. Ik had geen zin in geroddel en in het vragenvuur dat zou komen. Ik wilde alleen zijn, mijn vader een uil sturen met een brief dat hij morgen niet hoefde te komen en de rest van de dag op James en zijn vriendjes schelden omdat zij zo stom waren geweest dat schriftje af te pakken en voor te lezen wat er in stond geschreven.  
"Als daar onze ongediertebestrijdster niet zit!", de irritante grijns van James was het eerste wat me opviel toen hij bij mij en Mindy in het gras kwam zitten. Peter lachte dom, Remus had een klein glimlachje op zijn gezicht en Sirius had een nietszeggende uitdrukking.  
"Ophouden, Potter.", mompelde ik boos. Ik was boos op hem.  
"Of anders? Ga je mij dan ook slaan?", vroeg James uitdagend. Ik keek hem vuurspuwend aan en stond op. De woede was nog niet helemaal weggeëbd, en die paar woorden van James deed het weer opborrelen.  
"Wie weet.", siste ik hem toe. "Die neiging is op het moment groot."  
James lachte en pakte mijn pols vast. Hij trok me naast zich in het gras en keek me even bestuderend aan.  
"Lieverd, ik maakte een grapje. Ik kon toch niet weten dat –"  
"Ik wil er niets over horen. Geen slappe smoesjes en domme excuses.", onderbrak ik hem, waarna ik mijn pols uit zijn greep los trok en nogmaals opstond. Zonder de anderen nog een blik waardig te gunnen, maakte ik me uit de voeten en beende ik terug naar het kasteel.  
"Jemig, die heeft een slecht humeur vandaag!", merkte Peter op.  
"Hoe zou dat toch komen.", deze sarcastische opmerking kwam van Sirius, die maar al te goed begreep dat Sake vandaag niet vrolijk was.

---------------------------------  
Severus  
---------------------------------  
Ze had spijt. Ik kon aan niets anders meer denken dan aan de woorden die ze zij toen ze bij me zat. Sake had spijt. Ze kwam het me vertellen. En ik negeerde haar. Ik was boos op Sake, maar tegelijkertijd kon ik het haar vergeven. Ik wilde boos op Sake zijn, maar ik kon het niet. Een gemengd gevoel nam langzaam mijn gedachten over. De gebeurtenissen van vandaag… Ik schaamde me diep, kon mezelf wel vervloeken vanwege het feit dat ik niet wat voorzichtiger was geweest met mijn dagboek. Het liefst wilde ik door de grond zakken en langzaam van de aardbol verdwijnen.  
"Secretus! Vergeet niet de naam van je liefje op je voorhoofd te zetten!"  
Ik negeerde het roepen. Sinds Sake weg was gegaan, naar binnen, werden deze dingen naar mijn hoofd geslingerd. Alsof ze het niet durfden te zeggen wanneer zij er wel bij was. Waarschijnlijk was dat ook zo, tenslotte kwam zij wel voor zichzelf op en ik niet.  
"Secretus! Ik geloof dat ik een afdruk op je wang zie. Is dat een vinger?!"  
Lachend leken ze in een cirkel om me heen te staan. Ik herkende de twee vriendinnen van Sake, Mindy en Sharon. Ze leken de grootste lol te hebben, net als James en zijn maatjes. Behalve Sirius. Sirius stond er deze keer niet bij. Vreemd. Die vier waren altijd samen.  
"Wil er iemand nog meer te weten komen over onze romanticus?" Peter stormde naar voren, pakte voor de tweede keer het schriftje af en hield het lachend voor mijn neus. Pestend zwaaide hij het voor mijn neus heen en weer. De anderen stonden om me heen en lachten me uit.  
"Geef terug, Pippeling!", snauwde ik. Ik stond snel op en probeerde mijn schrift terug te pakken. Maar het lukte niet. James pakte het van Peter af en sloeg het open. Het was meteen doodstil geworden; iedereen luisterde aandachtig naar wat James deze keer voor zou gaan lezen.  
"Terug, Potter!"  
Ik deed een poging het schrift te grijpen, maar James was me te snel af. Stom van me dat ik het tegen hem op nam. Hij had snellere reflexen dan ik had. Tenslotte was hij Zoeker in het zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor.  
"POTTER! TERUG GEVEN. NU!"  
Die snauwende stem was van Anderling, die aan was komen lopen en het pesterijtje een tijdje had toe staan kijken.  
"Het is niet de bedoeling dat men spullen van anderen afpakt en anderen pest, Potter. Dat weet je goed."

---------------------------------  
Sirius  
---------------------------------  
Zoekend liep ik rond. Waar kon ze toch zijn? Ik was Sake meteen gevolgd. Waarschijnlijk was ik haar dan toch uit het oog verloren. Waarom moest iedereen dan ook juist op dit moment op de gang rondhangen? Vlug liep ik verder, nog meer trappen op. Sake kennende had ze een plek opgezocht waar ze vaak was als ze alleen wilde zijn. In de leerlingenkamer zou ze wel niet zijn, en ook niet in haar slaapkamer. Ze was naar binnen gegaan, dus dan was ze in de bibliotheek of in de Uilenvleugel. Terwijl ik me bedacht waar ik als eerste moest kijken, liep ik verder. De bibliotheek had ik al achter me gelaten, er zeker van zijnd dat ze daar toch niet was. Ik haastte me naar boven, duwde de deur van de Uilenvleugel open en gluurde naar binnen. Ik had gelijk. Sake was daar. Ze stond voor het raam en keek naar buiten. Ze had me gehoord, maar reageerde niet.  
"Hey.", groette ik zacht. Achter me viel de deur zacht in het slot. Langzaam draaide Sake zich om.  
"Hey.", zei ze zacht. Ik glimlachte vreugdeloos en keek hoe Sake tegen de muur ging zitten. Zwijgend liep ik naar haar toe en liet ik me naast haar op de grond zakken. Ik leunde tegen de muur en keek schuin opzij, naar haar gezicht. Sake staarde strak voor zich uit.  
"Mijn vader geeft me de schuld van de breuk in zijn relatie."  
"Dus dat was die brief?"  
Sake knikte en keek mij even aan. Ze had gehuild. De rode ogen verraadden dat.  
"Die stomme Dreuzelvrouw ook! Omdat ik haar niet mocht, krijg ik de schuld van haar plotselinge vertrek. Alsof het mijn schuld is dat ze weg is gegaan!"  
"Natuurlijk is dat jou schuld, het is makkelijker om iemand anders de schuld te geven dan de schuld op jezelf te nemen.", zei ik. Ik sloeg mijn arm om haar heen en trok haar tegen me aan. Sake legde haar hoofd tegen mijn schouder en haar hand op mijn borst. Een hele tijd was het stil.  
"Mijn vader wil me morgen spreken."  
"En ga je er heen?"  
"Nee."  
Stiekem had ik niets anders van Sake verwacht. Nu pas begreep ik waar Mindy en Sharon zo druk mee bezig waren, waarom ze Sake over wilden halen. En waarvoor. Maar ik kende Sake. Sake deed niets tegen haar zin in, nooit.  
"Luister eens, Sake, over vandaag –"  
Bijna onmiddellijk kapte ze me af en liet ze me los. Ze maakte zich los uit mijn armen en stond op. Verbaasd keek ik omhoog, naar haar. Ze schudde haar hoofd en slaakte een zucht.  
"Ik wil het er niet over hebben.", zei ze zacht.  
"Vind je hem leuk?", vroeg ik twijfelend.

---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
Dat was nou de tweede keer vandaag dat hij me dat vroeg. En weer hoorde ik de twijfel door zijn stem klinken, hoewel ik er zeker van was dat hij die twijfel had willen verbergen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en voelde me verward. Ergens diep van binnen had ik de neiging gevoeld om te knikken, maar ik wist niet waarom. Sirius leek opgelucht en stond met een glimlach op.  
"Waar maak je je dan zo druk om, Sake?", vroeg hij me. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en antwoordde niet. Ik had geen antwoord, ik wist niet wat te zeggen en werd gek van de vragen en gedachten die constant door mijn hoofd spookten en me telkens weer deden denken aan het voorval die zich even geleden had voorgedaan.  
"Je begrijpt het niet.", antwoordde ik na een tijdje. "Dat doet niemand. Zelfs ik begrijp het niet." Ik zag hoe Sirius mij verbaasd aankeek en hoe hij me wilde vragen wat er dan scheelde. Ik wist dat hij wilde dat ik het hem allemaal uitlegde, zodat hij het wel zou begrijpen. Maar ik wilde het niet, ik deed het niet. In plaats daarvan keek ik naar de uilen om me heen en dacht ik een fractie van een seconde aan de brief die ik mijn vader had gestuurd. Ik had hem heel duidelijk verteld dat hij me met rust moest laten en dat hij mij de schuld niet kon geven van het vertrek van zijn vrijer. Hij zou er niet blij mee zijn, dat wist ik zeker. Maar ik was ook niet blij met hem. Niet op momenten als deze, op momenten dat hij mij de schuld van alles wat hem tegenzit wil geven. Daar trapte ik vroeger dan misschien wel in, maar nu zeker niet meer.  
De gedachten aan mijn vader werden vervangen door de gedachten aan Severus Sneep en hetgeen in zijn dagboek had gestaan. Ik keek even opzij naar Sirius, die mij nauwlettend in de gaten hield en sloot even mijn ogen.  
"Probeer me niet over te halen, Sirius.", waarschuwde ik hem. "Ik zeg toch niets." Sirius zweeg en hield mijn blik gevangen. Hij kwam overeind en liep naar me toe. Voorzichtig streek hij een lok uit mijn gezicht en duwde hij die achter mijn oor.  
"Je hebt gelogen.", zei hij zacht. Ik was verbaasd en keek hem verontwaardigd aan.  
"Wat bedoel je?", vroeg ik. Sirius keek me strak aan en wendde zijn blik af. Hij keerde me de rug toe, waarna hij antwoordde:  
"Je vind hem wel leuk. Sake Anderton is gevallen voor Secretus. En blijkbaar is dat wederzijds."  
Ik voelde dat ik boos werd, al wist ik niet waarom. Het kon zijn doordat hij in de gaten had dat ik hem leuk vond, of dat ik dacht Severus leuk te vinden, maar het kon ook zijn omdat de intonatie van zijn stem dusdanig beschuldigend en verwijtend was, dat ik in de verdediging schoot.  
"Gedraag je niet zo kinderachtig, Sirius.", beet ik hem toe. "Je doet net alsof het een wereldramp is! Severus heeft een oogje op mij, ja, maar wat maakt het uit? Is het onmogelijk dat iemand míj leuk kan vinden, Sirius? Is dat wat je denkt? Wat jij vind? Toevallig ben ik een meisje en toevallig ben jij niet de enige jongen die zich ernaar gedraagt meer van mij te willen dan alleen vriendschap!" Het was eruit voor ik er erg in had en ik sloeg mijn hand voor mijn mond. Dit verliep met de minuut slechter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

---------------------------------  
Sirius  
---------------------------------  
De woorden van Sake klonken als een zweepslag in mijn oren. Ze beschuldigde mij ervan meer van haar te willen dan vriendschap, ze dacht dat ik het onmogelijk vond dat een jongen haar leuk kon vinden. Ik keek haar strak aan, met een boos gezicht en negeerde de schrik die van haar gezicht af was te lezen.  
"Is dat echt wat je denkt, Sake?", siste ik boos. "Denk je werkelijk dat ik het onmogelijk vind dat jongens jou leuk kunnen vinden?" Nog voordat ze kans had daar antwoord op te geven, ging ik al verder. Ik wilde haar de kans niet geven te antwoordde, ik wilde haar antwoord niet horen, bang voor wat het zou kunnen zijn.  
"Het is niet onmogelijk, Sake.", zei ik. "In tegenstelling; er lijken steeds meer jongens te zijn die te laat inzien dat jij ook een goede partij voor hen zou kunnen zijn. Maar geen enkele jongen durft het je te laten weten. En wil je weten waarom?" Sake zweeg, maar ik dacht te zien dat ze haast onopmerkelijk knikte. Ik ging keek haar strak aan en deed een stapje dichterbij, de ruimte tussen ons verkleinend. Ze bevond zich nu vlak voor me, ik voelde de warmte van haar lichaam afstralen en ik hoorde haar ademhaling stokken. Het was alsof ze bang voor me was. Die gedachte deed me pijn. Heel veel pijn.  
"Omdat ik ze daarvan heb weerhouden.", vervolgde ik. "Ik heb ze ervan weerhouden, Sake, je hoort het goed. Ik wilde niet dat zij de kans kregen dichter bij jou te komen dan ik, ik wilde het niet toelaten. Sake, ik was jaloers op de jongens die dreigden dichterbij te komen, die dreigden mij in te halen. Ze mochten het niet." Sake begreep er niets van, ik kon het in haar ogen zien. Haar gezicht leek geen kleur meer te bevatten en ze leek niet te weten wat ze moest zeggen. Voorzichtig legde ik mijn hand op haar schouder, twijfelend gaf ik er een klein kneepje in.  
"Waarom?", was het enige wat Sake uit wist te brengen. Ik keek haar kort en schuldbewust aan, waarna ik mijn hand over haar schouder naar haar arm liet glijden en op de hare liet rusten. Ik wendde mijn blik af en keek naar de deur. De uitgang. Ik hoefde geen antwoord te geven, ik kon door die deur de Uilenvleugel verlaten en het antwoord ontwijken. Maar ik kon het niet, ik wilde het niet. Sake moest weten waarom ik dat had gedaan, waarom ik alle jongens die interesse in haar hadden weg had gestuurd.  
"Omdat ik niet wilde dat iemand anders me voor zou zijn.", antwoordde ik na een stilte die een eeuwigheid leek te duren. Ik durfde Sake niet aan te kijken en staarde nog altijd naar de deur. "Ik wilde niet dat iemand anders met jou als zijn vriendinnetje kon pronken. Dat wilde ik doen. En nu Secretus heeft laten merken dat hij een oogje op jou heeft en nu jij sindsdien zo afwezig bent –" Mijn stem stierf weg en ik waagde het om Sake aan te kijken. Ze leek nog altijd niet van de schok bekomen en op dit moment kon ik wel door de grond zakken van schaamte. Waarom vertelde ik haar dit allemaal? Ze hoefde het niet te weten, ze mocht het niet weten. Ik wilde niet het risico lopen dat ze me af zou wijzen, maar nu ik had ontdekt dat Secretus een oogje had op Sake en nu ik had gezien dat Sake zo ver in gedachten leek verzonken toen ook zij te horen kreeg dat Secretus een oogje op haar had – Vlug propte ik de gedachten weg, om er voorlopig niet meer aan te hoeven denken. Sake staarde me alleen maar wezenloos aan en leek nog steeds niet te weten wat ze moest zeggen. In een impuls drukte ik mijn lippen op de haren en kuste ik haar. Even snel als het gebeurde, stopte ik er mee. Ik mompelde iets, zonder zelf te beseffen wat het precies was, en haastte me de Uilenvleugel uit.

---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
Ik was met stomheid geslagen. Ik had werkelijk geen idee van wat me overkwam. Hoeveel dingen ik Sirius ook wilde zeggen, ik leek de juiste woorden er niet voor te kunnen vinden. Het enige wat ik deed, was hem wezenloos aanstaren terwijl hij probeerde uit te leggen wat hij voor mij voelde, dat hij meer van mij wilde dan vriendschap en dat hij wilde dat ik een relatie met hem zou beginnen. Hij had alle andere jongens bij mij uit de buurt gejaagd. Waarom had ik dat niet in de gaten, waarom had ik dat niet gezien? Het was vreemd om ineens in deze positie te staan en te horen dat je beste vriend meer wilde dan alleen vriendschap, dat je beste vriend een oogje op je had en ervoor had gezorgd dat anderen hem niet voor konden zijn.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd en draaide me om, zodat ik door het raam naar buiten kon kijken. Ik was diep in gedachten verzonken en had geen idee van hoe het nu allemaal verder moest, hoe ik hier op moest reageren. En adviezen inwinnen bij Mindy en Sharon zat er niet in, die twee waren één pot nat, samen met James. Ze hadden het te druk met het uitlachen van Severus en met het belachelijk maken van hem.  
Met een ruk draaide ik me om en verliet ik de Uilenvleugel, waarna ik naar beneden liep, langzaam en doelloos. Ik had geen zin om naar buiten te gaan, maar wilde ook niet naar de Griffoendortoren. Zwervend door de gangen, negeerde ik de groepjes leerlingen die zwegen toen ze mij in het vizier kregen. Alsof ze daarmee konden verbergen dat ze het over mij hadden. Ik was niet gek.  
"Sake.", de naam werd twijfelend uitgesproken en ik bleef staan. Langzaam draaide ik me om en keek ik recht in de ogen van Severus. Ik zweeg, hield mijn kaken stijf op elkaar geklemd. Ik wachtte enkel tot Severus verder zou gaan met hetgeen waarvoor hij mij weerhield verder door de gangen te zwerven. Lang hoefde ik niet te wachten; Severus kwam al snel naar me toegelopen toen hij zag dat ik niet weg liep en bleef vlak voor mij staan. Hij keek me even twijfelend aan, waarna hij zijn blik afwendde. Alsof hij er niet tegen kon dat ik hem zo aanstaarde.  
"Ik… Je moet weten dat ik nooit had gewild dat je er op deze manier achter zou komen, Sake.", begon hij uiteindelijk. Het viel me op dat hij het voorval geen naam wilde geven, dat hij het niet bij de naam wilde noemen. Net zoals ik. Ik zweeg nog altijd en keek hem afwachtend aan, wachtend tot hij zijn woorden zou vervolgen.

---------------------------------  
Severus  
---------------------------------  
In gedachten leek het allemaal zo gemakkelijk te verlopen, in mijn gedachten zei ik Sake precies wat ik haar wilde zeggen en in mijn gedachten had ze minder serieus en aangeslagen geleken. Maar nu ik tegenover haar stond en haar probeerde te zeggen wat ik voelde, leek het me niet te lukken. Toch kon ik nu niet meer terugkrabbelen, ik wilde het niet. Ik moest doorzetten en afmaken waar ik aan begonnen was.  
"Ik had helemaal niet gewild dat je er achter zou komen.", vervolgde ik daarom. "Het idee dat jij iets zou zien in mij leek onmogelijk. En toch had ik erop gehoopt dat het mogelijk was en dat het kon, maar ik wilde niet teleurgesteld worden en ik wilde niet dat jij de kans had mij af te wijzen." Ik zweeg en keek Sake aan. Het was moeilijk in te schatten wat ze nu dacht en wat ze nu voelde, hoe goed ik mijn best daar ook voor deed. Een zucht rolde over mijn lippen en ik zweeg even.  
"Maar alles is anders gelopen dan ik had gewild en dankzij James en jou andere vriendjes weet je het nu wel.", ging ik verder. Ik zag dat Sake even haar wenkbrauw optrok en iets wilde zeggen, en zweeg onmiddellijk. Een beetje bang voor wát ze precies wilde zeggen, keek ik haar aan.  
"James en andere vriendjes?", herhaalde ze. Sake stootte een klein lachje uit en schudde haar hoofd. "Als jij werkelijk denkt dat James en zijn trouwe volgelingen mijn vrienden zijn, heb je het mis. Tenslotte hebben zij ervoor gezorgd dat dit alles is gebeurd en ik trek zo nu en dan wel met ze op, vrienden zijn het niet. Vrienden doen elkaar dit niet aan." Dat deed me eraan denken dat ik nieuwsgierig was naar hoe Sake keek naar Mindy en Sharon. Zou zij hen wel als haar vrienden zien? De twee meisjes die mij maar wat graag voor schut wilden zetten en die mij maar wat graag wilden gebruiken. Ze moedigden, net als een heleboel anderen, de daden van James en Sirius aan. Sake had dat ook gedaan. Maar gaandeweg niet meer. Het viel me nu pas op.  
"Ik nam aan dat het jou vrienden waren.", antwoordde ik schuldbewust. "Blijkbaar zat ik verkeerd." Blijkbaar was zij net zo vriendloos als ik was. Daar leek het tenminste wel op. Hoewel zij met Mindy en Sharon optrok en omging met James en zijn volgelingen, leek het er niet op dat zij echte vrienden had. Want daar doelde ze zo-even op. Sake glimlachte, tot mijn verbazing en ik kon niet anders dan haar glimlach beantwoorden met een glimlach.  
"Ze zijn niet verkeerd.", zei Sake. "Maar ze zijn geen echte vrienden. Sharon en Mindy kunnen makkelijk zonder mij, en dat laten ze ook graag zien. James en Sirius, die zijn net als Sharon en Mindy. Peter is een verhaal apart. Remus is een aardige jongen, maar echte vriendschap is anders dan de meeste mensen denken." Ik knikte, ik wist wat ze bedoelde. De mensen waar zij mee omging, waren mensen waar ze goed mee overweg kon. Maar de vriendschap waar zij op doelde was gebaseerd op meer dingen dan alleen het goed met elkaar overweg kunnen.

---------------------------------  
Sake  
---------------------------------  
Waarom ik hem dit vertelde wist ik niet en ik hield dan ook snel mijn mond. Ik wendde mijn blik af naar de grond en hoorde dat het geroezemoes om ons heen toenam. Blijkbaar vonden ze het interessant om mij met Severus te zien praten. Of ze hoopten erop dat ik weer eens naar hem uit zou halen en hem een klap in zijn gezicht zou geven. Misschien hoopten ze zelfs wel dat ik hem vervloekte. Maar zo was ik niet. En daar moesten ze maar aan wennen. Als ze wilden dat dat gebeurde, moesten ze meer rond James en Sirius hangen. Sirius, de gedachte aan hem bracht me direct naar de Uilenvleugel, waar hij me vertelde dat hij mij leuk vond. Hoewel hij het niet met zoveel woorden zei, was het wel duidelijk.  
En nu stond ik hier, samen met Severus, die mij vertelde dat hij mij leuk vond en niet wilde dat ik dat te weten was gekomen. Dat hij het voor mij had willen verzwijgen omdat hij bang was dat ik hem af zou wijzen en hem teleur zou stellen.  
Even waagde ik het mijn blik op hem te richten, het geroezemoes en de medestudenten die om ons heen leken te drommen negerend.  
"Het zou makkelijker zijn te doen alsof ik van niets wist als ik ook daadwerkelijk van niets wist.", zuchtte ik. Severus glimlachte schuldbewust, tot mijn verbazing.  
"Niet alleen voor jou.", antwoordde hij. Blijkbaar dacht hij er hetzelfde over als ik en wilde hij net zo graag als ik dat dit allemaal niet was gebeurd, dat we elkaar gewoon weer de huid vol konden schelden en elkaar konden beledigen als we elkaar tegen kwamen. Zoals we vroeger deden. Maar alles was anders, niets was meer hetzelfde. Severus had een oogje op mij, Sirius had een oogje op mij en Mindy en Sharon hadden zich tegen mij gekeerd. Ik stond er alleen voor. Helemaal alleen. Een zucht rolde over mijn lippen en ik wendde mijn blik weer af.  
"Ik zie je wel weer.", de meest stomme woorden die iemand in een situatie als deze kon zeggen, zei ik, maar het kon met niets schelen. Ik moest mijn gedachten op een rijtje zien te krijgen. Onmogelijk, maar het moest me uiteindelijk toch lukken.


End file.
